Canal 5
Canal 5 was an American TV channel based on Canale 5. It launched as Canal 5 in 1987 in the UK & Ireland. TVI Pacific TVXI Fun Pink Classic Former foreign classic movies channel. Pink Plus Formerly a worldwide channel targeted for Serbian diaspora. Star EVB Former channel in India Star EVB HD EVB International EVBi EVB2 (USA) Television 10 Independent 1985 (unused) TVXI TVXI was an international digital satellite network that began broadcasting in 1986, and was owned by TVXI Limited. 1986-1995 1995-2005 In 1995, TVXI Modified its logo, The "XI" is Blue. 2005-2012 2012-2013 In 2012, TVXI launched the new identity based on the 2009 AOL Logo. 2013-2017 Slogans #1985-1986: The Special Network ''(unused) #June–September 1986: ''The Summer Network ''(unused) #September–November 1986 (final): ''The Newest of Televsion Networks (unused) #1986-1990: Something different on Television' #1990-1995: Television of the Choice #1995-1999: Still the One! ''(based on Frank Gari's The One for All and taken from ABC's 1977-78 slogan) #1996: ''TVX-10 ''(used to Celebrate 10 years) #1999-2001: ''TVXI, The Network for 2000. #2001-2005: The Best Network #2005-2006: The new TVXI, the new look. #November–December 2006: Celebrate 20 Years for TVXI #2006-2012: The One to Watch ''(taken in Seven Network's 1999-2003 slogan) #2012-2013: ''Gotta Love It (taken in Seven Network's 2004-2011 slogan) #February–July 2013: Your Choice. #July 2013-March 31, 2017: #MyTVXI. Channel 8 1975-2005 2005-2010 2010-2013 2013-2018 Channel8FourYellow.png Channel8FourRed.png Channel8FourBlue.png Tara TV The Slogan is : Trend for You. 2003-2006 Tara TV relaunched in 2003 as cable channel for Europe, America, and Asia. The 1999 logo but with Purple and Blue background owned by TVXI Limited. The African, Latin American and Australian versions launched in 2004, but North American and European versions closed down. 2006-2017 Tara TV Square.svg|Purple background Variant Tara TV Square1.svg|Blue background variant. EVB2 HD (UK) Eight Television 2000, 2015-2017 11 Kanal 11 Kanal (11 канал) is a cable television channel broadcasting only in Russian-speaking country (includes Russia, Bulgaria, Ukraine). It was sold to TVXI Limited in 2007 (expect the Russia and the Ukraine version). However, only the Russia and the Ukraine version still broadcasted until 2017 with 10% of TVXI Limited's ownership. 1996-2006 2006-2007 2007-2012 2012-2017 11 Kanal became the Bulgarian, Ukranian and Russian versions of Canal 5. TeleTV '''TeleTV '''was a 24/7 cable television network headquartered at Orlando, Florida and owned by Telemedia, which it's owners were the KWAB's ex-CEO, William Zenner, and the Telemedia's founder, Martin Zenner, his brother. Its programming consists of news, entertainment, chidren programming (under the TelekidsTV banner) and educational programming (during saturday mornings before TelekidsTV). 2005-2016 2016-2017 In 2016, due to Fortner Digital Media's dispute, TeleTV had to move to cable, being a cable-only channel. Laserium Television Group acquired Telemedia in June 2016. Guyish Television 1945-1975 EVB1 (USA; first era) 1975-1977 EVB One (USA; first era) 1977-2000 EVB1 (USA; second era) 2000-2010 2010-2015 EVB One (USA; second era) 2015-2016 EVB1 (USA; third era) 2016-2017 EVB1 HD (USA) EVB2 EVB2 was an television channel which aired shows for everyone, it launched on February 1, 1999 along with EVB1. 1999-2005 2005-2008 2008-2011 2011-2012 2012-2013 2013-January 31, 2014 on September 15, 2013, during logo color problems in posters, EVB2's logo color will change to red and EVB4's logo color change to yellow. February 1, 2014-2017 EVB1 HD (UK) Pink Comedy (USA & Serbia) 2014 (USA)/???? (Serbia)-2017 It broadcasted foreign comedy movies. TV Avala 2006-2012 Pink 2 was a channel available in Serbia, Bosnia & Herzegovina and Montenegro. It also launched in 2005 in USA, with the help from Kislevione03 Pictures Network. EVB1 (UK) EVB1 was an television channel which airs shows for everyone, it launched on February 1, 1999 along with EVB2. 1999-2003 (primary), 2003-2005 (secondary) 2003-2005 2005-2008 2008-2011 2011-2012 2012-January 31, 2014 February 1, 2014-March 31, 2017 Vision (Russia) 2014-2017 Pink 2 2012-2017 Channel 7 2013-2017 EVB Cartoon (UK) 2002-2017 TV Hits LifeStyle Food LifeStyle You LifeStyle Home Max CMC la Sexta 3 Nitro (Atresmedia) Atreseries Xplora Nova (Atresmedia) Mega (Atresmedia) Gol T Trace Tropical Trace Sport Stars Trace Toca Trace Gospel Canal 5 1987–1993 1993–1998 1998–2004 2004-2019 It launched in India, ex-Yugoslavian countries, Bulgaria, Asia, Africa, Latin America, Australia, Russia, Ukraine, Canada and USA in 2017, followed by a rebranding. This caused Mediaset to sign a contract with Laserium-GBC Networks, which allows Laserium-GBC to use the brand, trademarks and other assets related to Canale 5 worldwide (outside Italy and Spain). In January 30, 2019, in certain countries. Canal 5 was replaced by Screen. Canal 5 still exists in other countries though. 2019-present Category:TV Channels